


An Apology And A Gift.

by GailCregg



Category: NCIS
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GailCregg/pseuds/GailCregg
Summary: Ellie has an apology and a gift for Nick. Will he accept them? Tag to What Child Is This.
Kudos: 11





	An Apology And A Gift.

NCIS Squad Room. One Week Later.

Ellie looks around the almost deserted squad room before crossing the bullpen and standing in front of Nick's desk.  
"Is there something you need?"  
"No. Yes. No. I mean..."  
"Spit it out Ell."  
"I think I need to break rule six."  
"Rule six? What are you talking about gal?" Seeing her glare he quickly amends that to "Woman?"  
"Gibbs rule six is never apologize."  
"I'd forgotten that." Torres' shrug somehow indicates that his forgetting doesn't bother him.  
"I think I owe you one."  
"Why?"  
"When I was talking about you going to Jimmy and Breena's for Christmas I was insensitive. I was thinking you'd be alone otherwise and that's not true. Nick, I forgot your family."  
She is obviously distressed by this admission of her thoughtlessness.  
"Was that why you were snarky with me when I made that comment?"  
"I was not. I do not" he makes air quotes with his hands "snark."  
"Yes you did."  
"Did not."  
"Did." They grin at each other. "Why didn't you spend Christmas with your sister and niece?"  
As he starts to reply she interrupts "I've done it again. It's none of my business. You don't have to tell me. I was just worried..."  
"It's okay Ellie. Lucia and Amanda are both fine. They struggled after my brother in law died but are doing much better now."  
Bishop smiles. "I'm glad."  
"It's just especially rough for them around times of family celebrations such as Christmas. This year they decided not to do a traditional gathering but to go camping instead. "  
"And I'm guessing you don't camp?" Ellie queries with a chuckle.  
"Our roster meant I couldn't get there in time. It wasn't worth the travel hassle for the time I'd be able to be there."  
"That's too bad."  
'They understand. We're planning a big family trip later in the year."  
"Anyway sorry if I was a bit...."  
"Tactless?"  
"Yeah. I got you a present." She walks over and picks a parcel off her desk then returns to hand it to him.  
"A present. You got me a present. A present all for me." Nick grins a childlike grin as he starts to unwrap the parcel. "What did you get me?"  
"Adult sized t-shirts."  
He holds one up against his body.  
"You look good."  
"Thanks Ellie."  
"Belated Merry Christmas Nick."  
There is silence for a moment then they begin to laugh.


End file.
